Valentine's Daughter
by Booklover879
Summary: Clary and Jonathan grow up with Valentine with no Jocelyn. What would that be like? What happens to Clary when Valentine turns her into a killing machine? What happens when Clary truly believes that to live is to destroy from experience and nothing can change that not even jace?
1. Chapter 1

**jocelyn died and Valentine raised both Jonathan and Clary. In the first couple of chapters I will go through their life and expand what has happened while they grow up. I got this idea reading another fanfic about how weak Clary was and I wanted to make her badass and a great warrior. Tell me what you think of it and review!**

* * *

 **Clary: 1**

 **Jonathan: 2**

* * *

Valentine POV.

Clarissa. She was injected with angel blood my mistake and it turns out that the angel was better than the demon I put in Jonathan. I will continue to inject her with angel ithuriel's blood everyday and I will make her the greatest warrior. Maybe greater than Jonathan shadow hunter, the first ever shadow hunter. I will test her and push her past breaking point if that is what it takes to create the greatest warrior in the history of warriors. She is only one now but I can't have her thinking she can get away with anything. She needs to learn the consequences of her actions and I will make sure she learns her lesson no matter how much I have to torture her. It's for her own good.

Jonathan. He was injected with demon blood while Jocelyn was pregnant with him. He was a failure compared to Clarissa. He has no emotion except for Clarissa. He has Lilith's blood in his veins and he is a killing machine. Not as good as his sister though. I will teach him what he needs to know but most of my time and attention will be spent on his little sister.

* * *

Jonathan POV

Valentine spends most of his attention on my little sister. I don't like it. But will end up hurting her and I won't let that happen. I've noticed that she is very fast. Almost faster than me. She has great hand eye coordination and she will be a great fighter. Valentine tortures me sometimes. I'm scared he will do that to Clary. I can't let that happen. During the night while Clary is asleep he will take me down to the basement and whip me till I'm bloody and unconscious. I can't fight back. I wish I could. By the angel what does life have in store for us. I don't know about me but he has something planned for Clary. I have a feeling it's going to be bad.

* * *

Clarissa POV.

Daddy spends a lot of time with me and I like it. He said I was special. He said I would change the world. Everyday he injected this gold stuff in my arm but I don't know what it is. It makes me feel invincible though. I love it. After he gives it to me I have dreams. An angel named ithriuel is calling to me telling me I have a destiny. I don't know what that means but I hope it's fun and I get to kill something while I'm at it. My father said killing the demons was good. I told him Jonny is a demon so why shouldn't I kill him. He said that Jonny didn't know he was a demon. Next time I had seen Johnny, which was at the signed table that night, I tried to stab him. I've been isolated from Jonny ever since. Dad said that I misbehaved but I was to young to get a real punishment so he said isolation was foils enough for now. I didn't understand anything he said so I just went with it. Dad takes special interest in my drawings. Sometimes I draw people and landscapes and sometimes I draw runes. Daddy taught me that those are what shadow hunters put on them for extra powers. I thought it was cool. I wish I knew where my mom was. Dad probably thinks I'm too young to know any better but I know someone is missing. That person is my mom. I wonder what it's like having a mom. I asked dad where mom was but he slapped me and told me to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. I don't know what that means but one day I will learn. I can't make my mom proud so I will do everything in my power to make my father proud.

* * *

Valentine POV

I need to watch Clarissa she is growing stronger. She will soon surpass Jonathan. She tried to stab Jonathan at the dinner table after I told her killing demons was good. She doesn't understand but soon she will. She has between alive for one year and she draws just like Jocelyn did. She has a natural talent. Simon she will be creating runes. She has a great destiny that I intend to help fulfill. She will fight to death and she will survive. She will never love. I will shape her into the perfect warrior. A perfect soldier. My soldier. She won't ask of her mother again and she will never ask of live again and she will never try to kill Jonathan again. I will make them like me to carry on morgenstern bloodline. This will be fun.

* * *

 **hey guys. So this is my second story. I was kinda stuck on my other one and I thought maybe if I started a new one I would get my imagination working again. Thank you for reading. Just a heads up, I am really great at updating so you won't have to wait to long. A week at most. Please leave a review. I love you guys!**

 **-booklover879**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here is the next update. I hope you guys like it. This might be a little crappy though because it's a Thursday night and I have a test tomorrow that I need to study for butoh well.**

 **This chapter the kids will be a little older. I will just give the important moments of their lives until they are in present time. So on with the story.**

* * *

Clary: 6

Jonathan: 7

* * *

Jonathan POV

Clary has gotten good with her training. Valentine started training her when he started me so she was a little young. Today will have a test. We have been sparring with each other for practice but we have a test ever so often so Valentine can see progress. I know I will probably win since I'm older and bigger than her. I dont want her to loose but I don't want to let Valentine down again.

I walk into the training room to see Clary and Valentine already there. Clary has hesphorous in her hand and is talking to Valentine. They turn around when they hear me and I notice that Clary heard me before Valentine. That's impressive.

"Hey Jon. Ready?" Clary asks. Her tone gives me a bad feeling.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

"Alright Jonathan grab you sword and both of you stand in the middle of the mat. Now this is how this is going to work. You will fight each other like fighting an enemy. You will not stop until one of you is on the ground with a sword to the neck and have no moves to get out." Valentine instructs us.

"This is too easy father," clary says.

Valentine gives her a stern look that says I don't give a damn. Ha original. We step to the mat and ready ourselves. I take on the offensive stance so Clary goes immediately to defense. When did she get that fast? I don't remember her as fast.

Valentine gives the go and we start circling each other. Clary's eyes look at me that sends a wave of fear through me. Her look. Her eyes spell danger. Kill. I'm her enemy. She wouldn't hesitate to strike. She watches my every move like a hawk that reminds me of me. Realization hits me. She is going to beat me.

I strike out and she moves so quickly I barely see. The next thing I know my jaw is broke along with my nose, I'm on the ground, and my sword ison the other side of the room. She has me pinnd to the ground with her sword too my neck and her knees are squeezing mine so they are paralyzed. How? How is that possible? No one can move that fast. No, it's impossible. It took her less than two seconds to pin me to the ground with no weapon. She isn't even out of breath.

She presses the sword deeper into my neck drawing blood. I can barely breathe. I try to tell her that it's over but my voice is gone. I look into her eyes and I almost break. Right there I can see, my sister has no remorse for wht she just did. She doest care. She is broken. A cold blooded killer with no feelings. She will be the strongest warrior. I can feel it. Her strength is frightening. The look in her eyes is frightening. What happened to sweet little Clary? Oh right, there never was one.

She finally gets off of me with her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"I win," she says.

Valentine looks at Clary with wait is that...fear? No. No that's no. Impossible. Valentine doesn't show fear.

"Clarissa, you could have killed him." He tells her.

She looks at him like he turns Into a monkey. "So?"

My jaw drops open. She doesn't care. She wouldn't have cared to press the sword into my neck. She doesn't give two shits. I feel as though I don't know her. Perhaps, I never really did.

* * *

I just beat Jon in a match. He is to weak. A demon that needs to be killed. Valentine told m what happened though I hardly understand. I know I will get punished for saying I didnt care about Jon but really, I don't. Oh well. I already have plenty of wip marks. What's a couple more gonna do?

"Clarissa seeme in my office. Now." Whatever.

I walk into father's office andsit down into the chair in front of the desk. I look at him with the biggest smirk I could muster.

"Clarissa, you just earned yourself forty lashes. One day you will learn."

"Actually, I don't care really. Whip me all you want. It won't change anything." I reply.

"Very well. We can arrange a more harsh punishment for you. You will stay in the dungeon with just eogh water to get by. You will stay there for a week. Every hour you will get fifty lashes and when I am done you will tell me what you have learned. I will continue to give you angel blood but you will have no Steele to heal yourself with. Is that punishment enough?"

I know I have lost this argument and I look down defeated.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

That night Valentine comes to retrieve me. I wonder how much punishment Jon gets. He probably just gets told to train more since he sucks so bad. Ha. A week in the basement is nothing compared to what father has trained me for. He has put me through hell. I am only six, I don't think this is the kind of training you put a six year old in. Oh well, I can handle it.

I have been in the basement many times before. I call it the torture chamber. This is where all my punishment takes place. I already know how this goes so I walk over to the center of the room and tie my hands to the rope hanging from the ceiling. I don't bother taking my shirt off, I'll have to throw it away anyways. Father comes over and Make's sure the rope is tight. He stopped putting a cloth in my mouth ever since I stopped screaming. That was three years ago. I don't feel the pain anymore.

He walks over to the table and picks up a wip I have never seen before.

"What's that?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"This? This is a demonic wip. This makes lashes that never heal. This is what I will be using from now on."

He grabs the wip and walks over to me. I close my eyes and wait for it all to be over. At some point I must have lost counciousness because I wake up on the floor by myself in the dark. Well that's great. My back feels like hell. I can barely move it. I can't show pain. I cant let him know he caused me pain. That is a weakness. I do not show weakness. I am a warrior, a fighter.

He is my father. He teaches me things. He taught me not to love, show weakness, and always hide emotions. Emotions cloud judgement. I don't have any. He is my father and my instructor. What he does is not wrong. He is just getting his point across. He is not bad. He will make me the greatest nephlim ever created. I am ready.

* * *

 **Annndddd...CUT!**

 **So like it, love it, hate it? Let me know by reviewing. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I a typing on my iPad and its really hard so yeah. Anyway, I will update again soon. My other story hasn't been updated in a week so I will be focused on that.**

 **Love you guys**

 **-booklover879**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm on spring break so I'll be updating a few times this week. Um I don't really have anything to say so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Clary: 6

Jonathan: 7

* * *

Previously on valentine's daughter

 _He grabs the whip and walks over to me. I close my eyes and wait for it all to be over. At some point I must have lost conciousness because I wake up on the floor by myself in the dark. Well that's great. My back feels like hell. I can barely move it. I can't show pain. I cant let him know he caused me pain. That is a weakness. I do not show weakness. I am a warrior, a fighter._

 _He is my father. He teaches me things. He taught me not to love, show weakness, and always hide emotions. Emotions cloud judgement. I don't have any. He is my father and my instructor. What he does is not wrong. He is just getting his point across. He is not bad. He will make me the greatest nephlim ever created. I am ready._

* * *

Clary POV

Today my father told me he had a special job for me today. I always favored being called to do a job because it made me feel needed. My father called me to his study and now I am sitting in his chair waiting for my assignment. What he brought in was a surprise. It was a falcon.

"Father why do you have a falcon?" I asked

"You will train this bird to be obedient. Do not come back until he is tamed." with that he handed me the bird and sent me to the training room. I hated this bird. It was completely wild. The bird probably hated me too.

I tried talking to it and even played music to it but it didn't work. This bird was blind and it was really hard to tame a blind bird. all it did was screech at me and try to bite me. I absolutely loathed this bird. Finally this bird started to warm up to me. I had to admit he was growing on me to. I got the bird eating from my hand and when ever I called it, it would come to me and sit on my shoulder with it's beak in my hair. I was satisfied that the bird was tame. I took the bird down to my father's office. I gave the bird to him but when he took it he grabbed it's neck and snapped it.

"I told you to make it obedient" he dropped the bird's lifeless body on the ground, "Instead you taught it to love you. Falcons are not meant to be loving pets: They are fierce and wild, savage and cruel. This bird was not tamed; it was broken."

"What is your point father?" i ask with tear filled eyes

"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Don't you ever forget that Clarissa."

* * *

Valentine POV

The angel blood running through Clarissa's veins will make her powerful but with the angel blood comes angel qualities; emotions. Emotions will ruin her and I will make sure that this never happens. I will teach her to be emotionless and coldhearted just like her father. Me. Over the past few years I have noticed her emotions slowly starting to dwidle. This is good.

She has mastered every weapon and is great with fighting. Now my only problem is her need to help others and to love them. If I can make that stop, she will be a ruthless killing machine.

* * *

Clary pov

Today I learned something. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. After everything that has happened I have learned that this statement is true. My mother never cared for me. She abandoned me and Jon. She was a horrible mother and loved to much. My father loved her a lot but mother destroyed him. She left him; betrayed him. Every time someone speaks of her I imagine running a dagger straight through her heart. If she even has one that is.

That falcon loved me and it was destroyed. I loved it and when father snapped it's neck I was crushed. I have a good way of secluding my feelings from my face. Loving something is a weakness, because if that something was destroyed or hurt in some way you too would be destroyed. It would also make you risk lives for others. You wouldn't be able to leave them behind. At the end of the day I know that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. And I will NEVER forget it.

* * *

 **So did you like it? I will be uploading a chapter right after this one because this one was not long at all but I just had to fit this story in and because it happened when she was six, I couldn't switch the ages yet. Anyway next chapter clary will be 11 and Jonathan will be 12.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **If I reach 12 reviews then I will add a special twist in. I already know what it will be but yeah. I love you guys!**

 **~booklover879**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! so the last chapter was just a filler chapter and this chapter will be a lot longer than that one. In this one something big will happen. I have had this idea in my head and am so excited to get it down. alright on with the story**

* * *

Previously

 _That falcon loved me and it was destroyed. I loved it and when father snapped it's neck I was crushed. I have a good way of secluding my feelings from my face. Loving something is a weakness, because if that something was destroyed or hurt in some way you too would be destroyed. It would also make you risk lives for others. You wouldn't be able to leave them behind. At the end of the day I know that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. And I will NEVER forget it.`_

* * *

Clary: 11

Jonathan: 12

* * *

Clary POV

Jonathan is in a foul mood today. His attitude has gotten worse over the years. He is always rude and he is always trying to kill something. It is really starting to piss me off. We are all at the dinner table eating and I notice Jonathan staring at me. That is another thing that I have noticed about him. The way he looks at me is full of lust and desire. I'm just like ew hell no i'm your sister you asshole. Whatever. I really want to drive this knife through his throat.

My father is talking about some kind of plans he has and I am using all of my self control to not kill Jonathan. We have a very dysfunctional family. My knuckles are turning white and all I can see is red. Father finally notices something is wrong and turns to me. I barely even notice his presence. All that is going through my head right now is kill. The only thing I feel is white hot anger. The thing that makes me angrier is that Jonathan doesn't even notice. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice that father is looking at me with two emotions. That catches me off guard for a moment. Father never shows emotions. Now he shows worry and fear.

I am almost shaking with anger and all I can think is demon kill. I sometimes have these lapses where i want to kill Jonathan because he has demon blood but it has never been this bad. I have a feeling that I may do something I will regret. The feeling is consumed with anger and I launch myself over the table at Jon. I want to kill him so much. I faintly hear father yelling at me to stop but the anger is too much. I take my knife and jab it at Jonathan. He twist out of the way but me being faster pins him to the floor. I see red. Too much red. Anger pulsing through me.

I take the knife and jab it straight through Jonathan's heart. He looks at me with such fear I never thought was possible, and then he falls limp. I soon regain my composure and notice what I have done. The knife falls from my hands and I cradle Jon's head in my hands. I look up at father and he looks astonished.

"Father what have I done?" I ask. Tears are welling up in my eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" my father booms. I have never seen him so angry before.

"I-I'm s-sorry I I di-didn't mean too I-"

"What have you done?" Father's voice has turned deadly calm.

* * *

 **I was going to end it here but I am amazing and didn't want anyone to kill me so...**

* * *

Jonathan POV

I watched as Clary drove the knife through my heart. I never understood why she hated me but I've never seen so much disgust in her eyes. I can't imagine what Valentine had done to her. I wish I could have saved her from whatever is causing her anger towards me. My life flashed before my eyes as the life drained out of me. The moments when Clary actually played with me. When we rode together on our horses and when we would just sit in the backyard and look at the sky. The moments when Clary hated me. When we were training and power overtook her and she lashed out at me. And finally the moments where I wished I could have stopped Valentine from corrupting my baby sister. I know it's probably too late for that but someone out there in the world might me able to bring the last of her humanity back.

I love you Clare bear. Forgive me for being too late.

* * *

Valentine POV

I took Clarissa down to the basement and brought out the whip. I hit her until there was no more skin left on her back. I left her down in the basement unconscious. I can't believe she just killed Jonathan. I go back to the kitchen and clean up the mess. I take Jonathan's body outside and burn it. When I go back to the study I think about how to fix this. Clarissa just killed her brother. I knew it was bound to happen soon. Sometimes she would lash out at him out of nowhere. She told me about this. She said all she sees is red and the only thing going on in her mind is kill. I actually get scared of her when she has theses p these moments not that I'd admit it to anyone. Someone inside of me I know that I should stop her but a bigger part of me says that I've created the greatest nephlim to ever walk on this earth and I want to live in the power. Somewhere I know this is wrong but I can't help but think that I am helping he world out.

Clarissa needs to know the punishment of her actions though so I go back down to the basement a couple hours later to see she is still unconscious. I take a bucket of water and splash it on her face. I've noticed no matter how had I hit her or how much pan I give her she has never cried. That scares me. She wakes up a couple minutes later and I give her thirty more lashes and leave without a word. She will be locked in the basement for a week and will be given thirty lashes an hour. It's the only thing I can think of that I can do to be a real punishment to her. She can take on a lot and it's giving me limited options she it comes to punishment.

One part of my brain is screaming what have I done while the other part is congratulating me. I don't know which part to accept. I know I need to defeat the clave and I will use Clary as my weapon. She will do great things and all I had to do is train her. I have already accomplished making her a killing machine. She has never had living targets so that will be her next goal. I have taught her everything she needs to know, all she has to do now is use the knowledge I gave her. This is going to be fun. I have no more doubts anymore. I know what I want. I want to demolish the clave. And that's exactly what I plan to do.

* * *

 **Oops. Did I do that? Sorry for those Jonathan lovers but it had to be done. Who knows I might bring him back from the dead but if I told you what I was going to do I would have to kill you. Anyways I hoped you liked it and hope nobody hates me. I really liked the part in Jonathan's POV though. I thought that was pretty cool.**

 **Please review and know I love you guys!**

 **~booklover879**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been going through a rough patch and needed to find myself. I think I'm good now though. Anyways I know ya'll are hungry for some more story so I'll give it to ya.**

* * *

Clary: 13

* * *

 _ **Previously on Valentine's Daughter:**_ _One part of my brain is screaming what have I done while the other part is congratulating me. I don't know which part to accept. I know I need to defeat the clave and I will use Clary as my weapon. She will do great things and all I had to do is train her. I have already accomplished making her a killing machine. She has never had living targets so that will be her next goal. I have taught her everything she needs to know, all she has to do now is use the knowledge I gave her. This is going to be fun. I have no more doubts anymore. I know what I want. I want to demolish the clave. And that's exactly what I plan to do._

Clary POV:

Over the past few years I have learned that my father is a horrible man. But I honestly don't really care. He has caused me pain but I like it now. I like it when I get in trouble so I do it more often. The demonic whip he has been using is making my back look like a bloody mess but I don't feel the pain of it anymore. It was so bad that I couldn't move couldn't sleep at all. I'm used to it now. Valentine has been talking about the clave a lot lately. I don't really know why. whatever. I don't give a shit anyways.

It's 5:00 a.m. Time for training. My training is a lot different than it was when I was younger. I go down to the training room after I've gotten dressed. I don't eat because father said that I need to be able to survive on very little so i only eat once a day and it's not in the morning. The training room is different now. A lot bigger. It's built like a maze and has two ends. When turned on, the doors on the ends open and let out demons. I can not get out until all of the demons are killed. Smart really. Over the months the demons have gotten tougher and stronger. More powerful. All part of the training. I must be able to fight the toughest demon alive and when I can defeat that, I will be the most powerful of all nephlim.

When I walk in father is already there waiting for me. I know he told me that to love is to destroy but I found that over the years I've grown to love him. He sees great things in me and he is helping me to be the best that I can be. He can't hide the fear from me though. He is scared of me and I know it. He tries hard to hide it but not hard enough.

Father smiles down at me through the glass wall. I may be strong but I'm still short. I nod back to signal that I'm ready. I grab my sword and step into the rink. I hear the familiar sound of the creaking doors opening. I can already hear the hissing sounds of the demons. And when I finally run through all the demons and match the one the hiss belongs too, I grow scared. Agramon. Demon of fear. He takes the place of whatever scares you the most.

I can see it's black gassy form slowly coming through the door. I've never fought this demon before. Actually I've never fought a greater demon before. It comes into full view and looks me right in the eye with it's big glowing eyes the color of a sickly yellow. It start to laugh.

"Why are you laughing when you know you're about to die?" I asked amused even though I am scared shitless.

"Well it seems to me that it is you that is going to die today. You've never fought a demon like me before. I am powerful and you're about to get a taste of fear like no other." It says with a hiss. The shape starts forming into the shape of a person. Male, blonde hair, black eyes. Wait...no it can't be. How How is this possible.

"Jonathan!"

"Hello sis. How have you been? Do you want to know how I've been ever since you decided to slash me heart open? I loved you sis. I cared about you. I would have never left you."

"You are a DEMON. I had to kill you. No. No you are FAKE. You aren't real." I draw my sword back as I feel my head clear. I look at it's weak spots but realize that this is taking the place of Jonathan so it has the same weaknesses as Jonathan. I run at the demon and slide behind it. I ready myelf to plunge the sword in but nothing happens. I hear the demon laugh.

"You thought I would let you kill me again little sis? Come on Clary. I know you're smarter than that."

"YOU AREN'T REAL!" I scream

"Oh but my sweet sister. I am. I am very real."

I can feel my mind clogging and try to clear it. I am not successful.

"You are agramon. The demon of fear. Your a greater demon so I didn't think you'd be stupid. I'm not scared of my brother."

"No you may not be scared of me dear sister but you are scared of me turning my back on you. You are scared of me not loving you. You're scared of me denying you. And you are scared of me beating you. That sucks sis. Because I don't love you anymore. I never did actually. I was only glad you were born because father's attention was turned to you. Every night I would listen to him beat you. I would laugh when you screamed bloody murder. I would go to sleep every night knowing that you got what you deserved. You aren't scared of me you are scared of me telling you the truth. That the reason you killed me was invalid. I am not the demon Clary. You are."

I had enough. He was not going to feed me with these lies. I know I am not a demon. I couldn't be. it's impossible. I could feel the anger oiling up inside me. I let it over take me and I let it consume me. I could feel the white hot anger and felt it course through my veins. Every inch of my was filled with more anger than anyone should have in their entire body. I feel the strength pulsing trough me. I raise my sword and charge at Jonathan AKA agramon. I run up the side of the wall and jump on it's back. I put my sword to it's throat and slice it open. I jump off before the ichor can touch me.

I defeated it. I killed a greater demon and a powerful one at that. I killed agramon. I smile and look up at my father. He looks proud and that makes me happy. He walks out and that tells me my session is over. He looks back and motions for me to follow him. I put my sword back in it's sheath and walk out. I feel like I have to run to catch up with him. Why of all things did I have to be short?

We walk into his office and I fall into the couch. He takes a seat at his desk and looks at me for a moment. I know that he is analyzing me. I also know not to speak until I am asked to so I wait. Finally he speaks.

"I am very proud of what you did today Clarissa. Very impressive. I think you are ready to go out. I have big plans for you Clarissa. I believe that you are ready. This is a big task and very important. It must be carried out with strength and wisdom. Do you believe you are ready?"

"Ready for what father?"

"Ready to go outside and learn about the shadow world first hand. When I go on those trips days at a time I am going to Alicante in Idris. Do you remember reading about it?"

"Uh yeah. It's also know as the city of glass. It's the capital of Idris and is home to the clave."

"Very good. You have learned well."

"No you taught me well. But I'll take the compliment." I say with a smirk.

" Well I believe that you are ready to go there. Of course you have to have a disguise but I'll take care of that easily with a rune. We will initiate the first part of the plan. I need to get you into the clave. We will destroy them from the inside. I will warn you though. You may see Jocelyn. I have many times. You must control your anger. You can not hurt her or you will be under suspicion and may be asked to go under the mortal sword. I do not know anyone has gotten past the mortal sword before and do not want to risk it. We will head out tomorrow morning. Oh and one more thing. You have today off. You may do whatever you wish. And you can eat as much as you want from now on. I believe you will survive in a situation where you have no food. I made sure of that. "

"Thank you father. For everything."

"Don't thank me. I may have trained you but you were born to be great. Oh and before I forget I need to give you your daily dose. Let me see your arm" I give him my arm as he pulls out the familiar needle that holds the shimmering gold liquid. When I hit 10 years he increased the amount that I take everyday. I don't know what that stuff is but it makes me feel so powerful and lets me do a whole lot of stuff that no one else can. Like I can drink the water from Lake Lyn and sometimes father will get me some as a reward for being good. I can also make runes and no one has ever been able to do that. It also makes me eyes gold. I like that part although I prefer the color saffron. Father used to tell me a rhyme ever night when I went to bed until I had it memorized.

Black for hunting through the night, for death and mourning the color's white. Gold for the bride in her wedding gown, and red to call enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn, blue banners when the lost return. Flame for the birth of a nephilim and to wash away our sins. Gray for knowledge best untold, bone for those who don't grow old. Saffron lights the victory march, green will mend our broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers, and bronze to summon wicked powers.

* * *

 **SO? Did you like it? Well you can tell me in the reviews. Please don't kill me for not updating in forever. I am so sorry. I know this is my most favorited story so this will probably be the only story that I continue. I'm not sure if I want to add the Lightwoods into the story just yet. What do ya'll think? Already I'll go now. I should be able to update a little bit maybe once a week i don't really know. I'll try.**

 **Love you guys!**


End file.
